Fight For Life
by LoveTobiasEaton
Summary: Takes place after Divergent. The war never happened. Tobias and Tris are living an everyday life, but what if there's a complication that could cause major damage in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' P.O.V**

Me and Tobias have been dating for around 4 months now. The day after I came in first in my initiate group Tobias asked me to move in with him. I never really noticed until I was finally moved in there how big it was. He has a 3 bedroom 2 bath apartment with a kitchen and a living room. He whispered in my ear that there is still room for more. Which I take that as he wants kids. With me. It made me nervous. And still does. We have had sex, but it still makes me nervous if i'm doing it Tobias is probably the most caring person i've ever met and doesn't judge me.

I look at the clock in me and Tobias' bed room and see it's 7:46am. I roll over to the right side of the bed and see Tobias' not there. I look up an see the bathroom door open and hear the shower running. Typical claustrophobic person. Sitting up of my right arm I wait for him to walk out. Sure enough I hear the water turn off and the shower door open. Moments later he walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks at me and smiles then walks over.

"Good morning beautiful." Tobias says as he leans down and kisses my forehead, and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Good morning handsome." I say pushing myself up and slowly kiss his lower jaw. Tobias struggles for a few moments but ends up letting out a deep growl. He grabs my bare waist from under the covers and pulls me up. He pulls my shirt off of me leaving me in a lace bra and panties. He grabs my face with one hand, then smashing his lips onto mine. I tangle one of my hands in his hair. While I rest the other one on his waist tugging at the hem of the towel.

"You're a very naughty girl Tris..." Says Tobias as he lays me down on the bed.

* * *

***Page Break***

* * *

Tobias had left for work in the control room at about 9:30am and now i'm getting ready for Christina to come over so we can go to the Erudite to talk to my brother. I walk into my closet and grab a pair of tight black skinny jeans, tight black strapless crop top, black leather jacket, and black spiked pumps. I walk into the bathroom and pull my hair into a high pony. I make my make up light because Caleb and Tobias hate when I wear it. I walk into the bedroom again and grab my black iPhone 5s and walk into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and wait for Christina.

Moments later Christina burst through the door.

"TRIS! Lets Go!" She yells. I stand up and walk to the door where she stands.

"Leggo." I say and we walk out the door and walk to the train tracks. On our way we pass Eric in the pit.

"Tris. Lookin good." He says.

"Fuck off Eric." I say as I give him the finger. He smiles. and gives me the finger back.

"What's That all about?" Christina asks.

"I was in my office and listening to the song Afraid by the neighbourhood and i guess it's his favorite song." I say.

"Oh yeah. Four said something about that. " She says. We run up the spiral of the pit and outside the compound to the train tracks. We arrive and hear the faint whistle of the train. The train is soon only about 10 yards away and we start running and jump in. I hold onto the handles on the outside of the car and lean myself out.

* * *

***Page Break***

* * *

We arrive at the Erudite compound after a 45 minutes ride on the train. We walk into the headquarters and sign in at the front desk. Being that i'm one of the new leaders at Dauntless i'm aloud in. Christina too since she's a nurse. We walk to the health department and walk in a wait for my appointment to start. Sitting the the blue chairs I feel my phone buzz and I see a text from Tobias.

_Hey Tris. I just wanted to wish you luck with your appointment today. I wish I could've been there for you but at least Christina's with you. xoxo ~ T/4_

I smile and wrote back.

_Thank you. I'll be fine. don't worry. I'm in good hands with my amazing doctor. xoxo ~ T/6_

When I put my phone away I see my brother walk into the room in his blue scrubs. He sees me and smiles brightly. I stand up, and Christina pushes me away. I walked over to my brother and he wraps his arm over my shoulders and kisses my cheek. We walk into a room and he pats the chair.

"How are you Tris?" He says smiling and sits on his spinning stool and pushes himself over to me.

"I've been better. But i'm really happy to see you." I smile. And he takes my hand in his.

"I'm happy to see you're healthy. And happy." He says. I sigh and look at him and a tear sheds my eyes. He opens his arms and I sink into them and cry into his shoulder.

"It'll get better, little sis. I promise." He says holding me close and rocking back and forth.

* * *

**A/N**

**So my first chapter! What's wrong with Tris? I know! But you guys won't find out for a long long time! I'll try to update every day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tris' P.O.V

Sitting in my brothers arms, I cry. I don't want to die. I mean the smartest doctors don't even know what's wrong with me. The first time I came here with an appointment with my brother he thought I was pregnant. That would be a total lie because me and Tobias didn't even do anything yet. I told him that and he's been having me come see him every 4 days. I'm completely scared since in 15 minutes I go into an MRI prep. My brother has been on edge since he's scared for me.

I pull out of Calebs arms and wipe away my tears. Caleb starts to laugh and hands me a mirror to see all my make-up smeared across my face. I start laughing along with him.

"Caleb, i'm really happy you chose Erudite. I wouldn't let anyone else be in charge with my life." I say as more tears fall. Caleb rolls on his chair to his desk. He grabs the box of tissues. He rolls back over to me and takes a tissue out of the box. He wipes off all my make up and kisses my forehead. I grab my clutch to take out more make -up, but he grabs it and set it on his desk.

"You don't need make-up to look pretty." He says. I smile and hug him. We sit for a few moments and I regain my composer. Caleb looks at me and I nod. He stands up and holds his hand out for me to grab. I stand up and almost fall down from being weak. Caleb looks at me then my heels. He sticks his hand out and I take off my shoes and hand them to him. I'm now shorter than him by about 4 inches.

"Thank you." He says. He opens the door and I walk out and wait for him. I walk unsteadily and grab his arm for support. He smiles and closes the door. We walk back into the waiting room because we need to leave to another area in the compound. Christina looks up with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you wearing your shoes? Why are you holding onto your doctor like that? TRIS! ARE YOU CHEATING ON FOUR?!" Christina yells in my ear. My head starts to pound and I feel like something popped inside me head. I grab my head and fall to the floor screaming from pain. Caleb drops my shoes and grabs me.

"CODE RED! TRIS PRIOR! CODE RED!" Caleb yells. He holds me in his arms. Both of us sitting on the floor. He looks up at Christina and gives her a death glare.

"I'm her brother. You just ruptured something in her brain she could die!" I hear Caleb his voice cracking. Other nurses and doctors rush into the room. I remove my hands from my ears and blood covers my hands and is slowly falling out of my ears. Black spots start to spot my vision. My noise starts bleeding. I feel blood start pour out of my mouth and onto the floor. I faintly hear Caleb scream while crying. Christina start crying.

My breathing slowly starts to increase and my heart beats faster. I thought death is supposed to be peaceful. This isn't peaceful. I shake rapidly.

"She's having a seizure!" I hear on of the doctors say. I fall head first of the ground from where I saw sitting with Caleb. I hear a crack which I take as my skull breaking from impact. My body stops shaking and my the black spots in my vision slow are getting bigger. Caleb grabs me into his arms. I look up at his crying face as he stares at me. I slowly reach up and cup his face in my right hand while with my other hand I grab his.

"I love you Caleb..." I faintly say. "I love you too...Blood before Faction..." Caleb says crying. My hand slowly falls from his face and my hand leaves a smeared hand print full of blood on his cheek. I stare into his eyes as I slowly fall into a never ending sleep ...

* * *

**A/N **

**I was crying while writing this. My brothers have always been there for me so this hit home a bit.. haha. So I'm going to update every 2 days! **


End file.
